The fast-paced modern society of the United States consumes food in vehicles while commuting short distances and vacationing long distances. "Fast-food" carry-out service has further reinforced this trend. Snack trays for use in vehicles are therefore common in the art. However, few are seen in commercial use. Perhaps this is because many snack trays have not been designed for convenience of use or installation.
Few prior art vehicle snack trays provide for simple installation because they are typically designed for automobiles in general, and not for specific vehicle models. Since inner vehicle surfaces vary widely in shape, installation alternatives are limited. For example, many prior art trays require permanent installation, connection to passengers, hanging from an open window, or support by magnets to metallic surfaces inside a vehicle. Since modern passenger vehicles have predominantly non-metallic internal surfaces, magnetic attachment is not very useful.
Requiring a window to be open is also unrealistic because snack trays are often used while driving; and heat and air-conditioning function most effectively with windows closed. Trays connected to passengers for support limit the movement of passengers, and may even be dangerous in a vehicle collision. Permanently mounted snack trays are attached to windshields or dashboards by adhesives or threaded fasteners. These may be nuisances when not in use and they may devalue the vehicle at resale because of alteration to vehicle surfaces.
Some other tray designs rest on the driveshaft hump of rear-wheel-drive vehicles or fasten between front seatbacks. Such tray surfaces are inconvenient to reach and may be obstructive when it is necessary to evacuate a vehicle quickly.
Use of a snack tray is not always appropriate. Therefore, removal and storage of a snack tray is essential for convenience. Few prior art trays are easily stored because they are not designed to fit specific crevices of particular vehicles.
One of the most common vehicles for family travel is presently the minivan. The most popular of all minivans in the 1980's and early 1990's has been the Chrysler minivan. A deficiency of minivans and most other vehicles is sufficient and easily reachable dashboard space for supporting food and drink in a manner that minimizes spillage.